Fully Mended
by TheAwesomeCourtney
Summary: Takes place shortly before Courtney returns to TDA Courtney is frustrated about her and Duncan's relationship, but Bridgette helps out a bit. Focuses around the Courtney-Bridgette friendship.


Hiya everyone! So, this is TotalDramaCourtney here with my first story! EVER! Anyways, be kind, please. I tried my best on this. I know it probably isn't the best. I'm really not that much of a writer. Please review! But not those, "This story sucks!" reviews, but ones to help me improve. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own a single character in this story. I wish I did, but not gonna happen. Also, Sorry, this is so short. Not even 1,000 words. DX >

* * *

Courtney sighed in a frustrated manner as she sat in her room, in the Aftermath studio. She was looking angerly at her PDA screen. She was looking over the latest news from the lawsuit she had going against the producers. It, so far, had been unsuccessful. She than took out her cell phone and dialed a number before pressing the phone against her ear.

"Hello? Michael here." said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"It's Courtney." She replied with a growl back into the phone, standing up from her bed.

"Oh, hey, Courtney." The boy replied slowly to her angry growl, as if not wanting to make her explode. "What's up?"

"_What's up? What's up?!_ I'll tell you what's up! How come my lawsuit hasn't been succeeding?! I want an answer _now._" She practically yelled into the phone.

Michael sighed before replying, "Well it turns out their lawyers are better than I thought." He tried to reason with her.

"Well, I want you to get past them!" She yelled before hanging up without even a goodbye.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette was walking down the hall when she heard the screaming from Courtney's room. Slightly nervous, she knocked on the door.

"What?!" yelled an irrate Courtney as she opened the door. As she saw Bridgette she felt a bit sorry for yelling at her.

In all honesty, Courtney didn't want to lose Bridgette as a friend. Bridgette was really the only friend Courtney had. She wouldn't admit it, but she would hate it if she didn't have at least one friend.

"Hey, Courtney. You okay?" Bridgette asked with honest concern in her voice.

Courtney let out a heavy sigh before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just irritated with my stupid lawyers." She told her.

"Why do you want to get back on, anyway?" Bridgette asked as Courtney allowed her to enter the room and they sat on Courtney's bed.

"Well, I really think I'll need the money for college." She said with a proud smile on her face.

"Is that really it?" Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it is!" She replied tilting her head to the side. "What else could there be?"

"Well, there is... Duncan." Bridgette finished.

"D-Duncan?" She stuttered out and froze. "W-Why would I get back on for that d-delinquent?" She muttered.

"Because you like him." Bridgette pointed out, smiling at her.

"No, I do not!" Courtney raised her voice letting her pride take control.

"Yes you do!" Bridgette countered raising her voice too, but in a more playful way.

This continued on for a few minutes, until Courtney was at her breaking point.

"Fine, I do!" Courtney let out with a heavy sigh, knowing she was defeated.

"That's what I thought." Bridgette chuckled.

"I just don't want him getting close to any girl... like _Gwen._" she said spitting the name out like it was venom.

"Well, I'm sure Duncan never meant to make it look like he was getting a bit _too _close to Gwen." Bridgette tried to reassure her.

"But, I'm not giving Duncan what he wants." Courtney pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"What I mean is that when I get back Duncan's gonna expect me to be all over him. I like him, but if he tries to get in my way of winning, he'll be in a world of hurt." She said, a devious look crossing her face. [1]

Bridgette sighed at her friend, before a smile came on her face.

"Well, I have to thank you for listening to my problems, Bridgette." Courtney said, leaning over and sharing a friendly hug with her.

"No problem." Bridgette said as they separated. "Well, I have to go to sleep. Goodnight." She told Courtney before exiting the room.

"Night." Courtney called, a smile on her face.

As Bridgette left, she felt her and Courtney's friendship was fully mended. She felt it was going through some difficulties, but now she was fully reassured.

* * *

The next day Courtney was in her room when she received a message on her PDA. As she read it, both a smile and a smirk appeared on her face as she was told she would come back on the show.

* * *

So, that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it!

1. This is referring to the future pain Courtney causes Duncan in TDA.

R & R!

And yeah I know this sucks. What do you expect of someone who's new to writing?


End file.
